pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
King Kong vs. Godzilla
King Kong vs. Godzilla (Japanese title:キングコング対ゴジラ/ Kingu Kongu tai Gojira, Dutch title: King Kong contra Godzilla, Flemish title: King Kong against Godzilla) is a film of Japanese film company Toho . The film is the third film in the list of the Godzilla films, but also to the official King Kong reckoned films. The film wasDIRECTEDby Ishiro Honda . Content * 1 Story * 2 Cast * 3 Background ** 3.1 History ** 3.2 Overview ** 3.3 Double end * 4 Trivia Story Mr. Tako, head of the company "Pacific Pharmaceuticals" is furious about theTELEVISION shows by his company not be sponsored business there until barely attention getting. When a doctor told him about a huge monster that he has discovered the small island of Faro Island, Tako comes up with the idea of using this sample for a kind of publicity stunt. He immediately sent two men, Sakurai and Kinsaburo, to find this monster and catch. Meanwhile, the US submarine Seahawk gets stuck on an iceberg. Unfortunately, this turns out for the crew to be same as iceberg where Godzilla seven years ago was put in prison by the JSDF (in "GodzillaRAIDS Again"). When a rescue helicopter arrives Godzilla breaks out and head towards a Japanese base nearby. Soon the images of Godzilla appearing everywhere destroyed the Japanese base onTV. This huge media frenzy surrounding Godzilla makes Tako just furious. At Faro Island is a huge squid a local village. King Kong appears for the first time and defeats the squid. Below of Sakurai and Kinsaburo to stun him with a kind of red berry juice. They carry him on a huge raft to Japan. Once in Japan King Kong is soon the new call of the day. Tako's publicity stunt seems to beWORKING. One of his assistants wonders who would be stronger: King Kong or Godzilla. King Kong fight with Godzilla Tako arrives on the ship that transported Kong. However, at that time the anesthesia wears off and King Kong breaks loose from the raft andFLIGHT toward the mainland of Japan. Soon come King Kong and Godzilla to face each other and their first fight begins where Godzilla appears to be stronger and King Kong retreats. The JSDF put one million volts on some powerlines near King Kong and Godzilla. The electric shock weakening Godzilla, King Kong but seems to grow stronger. Kong is this Tokyo where the JSDF stuns him again with the same juice. Then provide one of the JSDF members with the idea of King Kong to Godzilla in the hope that the two samples come to blows again and hopefully destroy each other. The planWORKS. Godzilla seems firstWIN when he strikes Kong knockout, but a sudden thunderstorm bursting forth Kong brings regained consciousness and makes him stronger. Eventually both samples fall into the sea. After a while King Kong up again and begins to swim back towards Faro Island. Spectators are not sure whether Godzilla survived the battle or not. Cast Background History The film had its origins in a concept for a new Kong film invented by Willis O'Brien , the man behind the special effects in the movie classic . He was mean to make Kong fight against a huge version of Frankenstein'smonster. He planned to be like in the original King Kong film stop-motion using both samples. He approached producer John Beck with this idea, but it soon became apparent that the cost of the many stop motion that would be required were too high. Beck instead went with O'Brien's idea to the Japanese film company Toho, which at that time were planning to make a movie again after seven years of their monster Godzilla. Toho also wanted a big film to celebrate their thirtieth anniversary. Toho bought the idea and replaced Kongs opponent by Godzilla. Summary In contrast to many other films from the series Godzilla this film was not meant to be taken seriously. The film contains a lot of humor. This is mainly attributed to Eiji Tsuburaya who wanted something less violent make the Godzilla movies. The film contains a lot of parodies on the commercialization and media in Japan at that time. The King Kong in the movie had little or nothing to do with the King Kong from the original film from 1933 . For example, the Toho King Kong was at least five times larger than the US (with a total of 45 meters) and had the property to be able to heal itself with electricity. As usual for this type of Japanese kaiju films the samples were played by actors in rubber suits in a miniature landscape (suitmation). For this reason does the battle between King Kong and Godzilla more like a wrestling match between two kind of dressed up people. Much of the humor, however, is removed in the US version of the film released by Universal Studios . Producer John Beck cut many scenes with Japanese actors from the film and replaced it with new scenes with American actors. The original soundtrack was replaced in the American version. Double end Ever since the release of the film occurs, a widely spread misconception spread that the film would have two different endings: a victory for King Kong in the American version and a victory for Godzilla in the Japanese version. However, this is not true. Both versions end of the film with which the two samples fall into the sea, whereafter Kong comes back above water and swims away. Spectators seemed relieved when Kong emerges because they assume that Kong Godzilla has slain. The only difference between the two versions is that when appearing in the Japanese version the words "THE END", one hears Godzilla roar, followed by a roar of Kong as a sign that he is indeed theWINNER. In the American version will not be heard Godzilla's roar. Instead you hear journalist Eric Carter Kong luck on his journey. This scene is for the American version when filmed. Trivia * In Japan, this film had the highest revenue fromTICKET sales of all Godzilla movies * This was the first film in color for both King Kong and Godzilla. * Eiji Tsuburaya made King Kong in this movie deliberately less scary so the audience Kong would stand behind more than behind the monster Godzilla. Many King Kong fans hate Kong from this film, however. * The image of Kong in the American movie poster was that of Kong from the 1933 film in place of the Kong from this film. * In 1991 there was a remake of the film titled "Godzilla vs. King Kong" planned as part of the Heisei series of Godzilla movies. However, theTELEVISION channel Turner asked too muchMONEY for the use of Kong and the film was changed to " Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah ". * Ishiro Honda had originally intended to Willis O'Brien's stop-motion technique to use instead of suitmation. This plan had to be abandoned because of budget deficit. However, there are a few scenes in the movie where stop-motion is used. Among others in the battle with the huge squid. Category:Movie from Universal Studios Category:King Kong Movie Category:Films 1962 Category:Japanese film Category:Fantasy Movies Category:Godzilla Film Category:Film Ishiro Honda